Renesmee Goes to School
by trilogiesrule
Summary: Too smart for homeschooling and physically old enough for a human school, Renesmee learns to deal with the same struggles her parents had to. Nessie makes friends, but everything changes the night of a dance. Rated T for descriptions of bloody scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Bella**

"Mom! I don't know how to do this one!" Renesmee called. I looked at the math booklet.

"Let me get Dad," I answered. "I'm not sure how to explain it." Edward was at our cottage. I ran over there, and when you run like me, you can travel across the United States in a matter of hours, maybe minutes.

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked when I found him.

"There's a math problem I'm not sure how to explain." Edward sighed.

"This is happening more and more often," he said. "Half the time I can't explain her work, either. Neither of us could be teachers," he added, amused. He ran back with me.

"What do you need help on?" Edward asked Renesmee.

"This," she said, pointing to a problem in her book. Edward, having gone through high school about a billion times, could explain a quadratic problem.

 _We can't keep this up_ , I thought, pushing away my shield. _I think it's time we talked about sending her to a human school._ Edward looked surprised at first, but then gave a nod.

"What did you say?" Renesmee asked me, used to this by now.

"It's easier for me to speak than to push away my shield," I said dryly. "If I thought instead of spoke, I probably didn't want you to hear." Nessie scowled.

"Finish that page," I ordered. "I need to speak with your father." _Cottage_ , I added. Edward took off.

"Hey!" I protested as I caught up with him. I'm no longer a newborn, and he's faster than me. Edward enjoys rubbing it in.

"See if you can keep up, slowpoke," Edward said, grinning, as we leapt over the water. I sped up. We were at the cottage. I stepped inside. Edward followed me, suddenly serious.

"Do you really think she's ready for a human school?" Edward asked.

"Self control?" I asked him. As Nessie was half human, she had excellent self control. I doubt that's what Edward is talking about.

"No," Edward sighed, "I mean socially. Will she be okay? Does she know how to act like a real human? What will she do for lunches? What do we do? How are we supposed to say we're her parents?"

"I thought of all that," I assured him. "I've been considering this for a while. I actually think meeting kids her mental age would be good for her. We can train her in what she doesn't know about being a real human, she _can_ eat human food, even if she doesn't like it, and we'll say that she's Carlisle and Esme's adopted kid. You're her older adopted brother, and I'm your girlfriend. For lunches, we could give her a water bottle of blood," I added. Edward pursed his lips.

"I think it would be good for her, too. But Nessie really doesn't want to go to a real school. I mean, she _really_ doesn't want to," he pointed out.

"We don't always get what we want," I replied, amused. A flicker of a smile crossed over Edward's face. "We'll tell her tomorrow," I decided.

"WHAT?" Nessie yelled. She had just gotten back from La Push, and we were telling her what we had decided. "You want me to go to a human school? Are you crazy?" Edward ran up to her so that he was inch from her face.

"Don't speak to us that way," he said quietly. Renesmee's face turned white.

"Yes, sir," she mumbled. Edward sighed as he stepped back.

"Nessie, listen. You need friends. People at least a decade older than you and your parents don't count," he added, seeing that she was about to protest. "Not to mention, there's only so much we can teach you."

"But Dad," Nessie whispered, "I'm scared."

"We know, honey," I said gently, "but if your father never went to a human school, you wouldn't have been born." Nessie smiled a little and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"What about lunch?" she asked us.

"You're going to have to eat human food." Nessie frowned. "But we'll give you a water bottle of blood. You'll have to say it's flavored water."

"Donated blood?" Nessie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Nessie, but I don't want you to lose control. It'll have to be animal blood." Nessie groaned.

"What kind?" she asked me.

"I'll let you choose that," I told her.

"Mountain lion?"

"If we can find one," I replied.

"Yay!" Nessie said happily.

"That's my favorite, too," Edward told her.

"Nessie, have you ever been instructed in how to act human?" I asked.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Okay, we'll see if we can find a school in the area."

"Are you sure I need to do this?" Nessie asked tiredly.

"Yes," I said confidently. "Don't worry, Nessie. You'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Renesmee**

Two weeks. It only took two weeks to find a school and schedule my first day: today. I don't think there are words that could describe how nervous I feel right now. I ran through the lies and logistics of today. I'll tell people that I'm fourteen. My parents are Carlisle and Esme. What I'm drinking is cherry flavored water. I'll only tell people that if they ask. I should move slow, as slow as Charlie when he comes to visit. Most importantly, I must never give anyone so much as a hint to what I am for the safety of their life. I took a deep breath as I walked outside of my room.

"Do you want to run to school?" My father was waiting for me. I looked at him skeptically as Mom walked into the room.

"Do you mean we start out running together, then you start complaining about how slow I am, then one of you picks me up, then you complain about how heavy I am, then you put me down, rinse and repeat?" My parents were trying not to laugh.

"No," Mom assured me, grinning. "I mean we give you directions and you can run on your own." I stared at them, openmouthed.

"You'd let me do that?"

"You'll have to stick to the shadows, and you'll have to walk once you get to the forest just beside the school. Besides, it's not cool for an eighth grader's parents to take them to school," Dad added. They gave me directions, and I packed my backpack. I am going to Forks Junior High School. I stepped outside, loving the feel of the brisk air on my face. I took off running. I could run about half as fast as the average vampire. I was still much faster than a human, but my parents still say I'm slow. The wind in my face and the clarity of my surroundings was enough to clear my head as I mentally prepared for the day ahead of me. I made it to the forest all too soon. I stared at the sign that my supernatural eyes could read. FORKS JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL. I grit my teeth and walked up to the front door. I followed the signs to the office, feeling the stares of the other kids on my back. My stomach churned as I opened the office door. The secretary looked up. I stepped up to her desk.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm new," I said quietly.

"Of course!" the secretary said, after she got over the way I looked. Mom warned me that would happen. "Here is your schedule. Mary is a girl in your homeroom who will show you to each of your classes." I thanked her and found my way to my first class. People stared at me as I walked through the hallways. I looked down, wishing that I could turn invisible. When I stepped into my homeroom, class hadn't started yet. Students were sitting in groups, talking amongst themselves. I walked up to the teacher.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"You must be Renesmee!" she said. She pronounced it Reenesmee, with the "e" at the end and the beginning long.

"Reh-nez-mey," I corrected her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Renesmee." She pronounced it carefully. I smiled a small smile and nodded. "Mary," she called into the classroom, "this is Renesmee, the student you'll be showing around." Mary did a double take when she saw me, but tried to hide it, just as I tried to hide my smirk. I think we both failed.

The rest of my day was pretty uniform. The only teacher that introduced me in front of the class was my science teacher. I didn't stutter, thanks to my being half vampire, but I talked really quietly. I'm not sure how many people heard me. Lunch was a nightmare. I sat alone, because Mary wasn't really trying to get me accustomed to this school. She's one of those kids that's a total jerk around other kids, but a complete suck up around adults. I would go so far as to say she's a bully. I could show the adults… they could know the truth…

I pushed away those thoughts. I can't do that.

"Hi," said a voice. I looked up, dumbfounded. What was a person doing _talking_ to me?

"Hello," I responded. The person that was talking to me sat down next to me.

"I'm Chris. You are?"

"Renesmee," I told him. A moment of awkward silence followed as I tried to think of something to say. I shifted in my seat, refusing to make eye contact with the boy.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he asked with a half smile.

"I do, actually. In case you weren't aware, this is my first day," I laughed.

"Are you going to eat that sandwich?" he asked suddenly.

"Probably not," I admitted. I handed him the the plastic bag with my peanut butter sandwich. I sipped liquid from my water bottle, expecting mountain lion blood.

"Ugh!" It was really hard not to spit it out.

"What?" blurted Chris.

"Just, it wasn't what I thought it was," I muttered.

"What'd you think it was?" He wasn't letting this go. Come on, Renesmee. Answers!

"Uh, you know those packs of powder that change water's flavor?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"Um, I thought it was cherry, but it's not."

"What is it, then?" Shut up. Just shut up.

"I'm not sure," I said with a timid laugh. That was the truth, actually. I don't think I've ever had this kind before. It was bitter, but almost a pleasant kind of bitter. It wasn't horrible, actually. The only reason my reaction was the way it was is because I was expecting the savory taste of mountain lion.

"Not sure?" Chris raised his eyebrows. "That's a new one."

"I just don't think I've ever had this before," I choked. "I wasn't reading the labels when I grabbed the packet." Chris shrugged. If he thought my reaction was odd, he didn't say anything.

"Do you want to come sit with me and my friends? That's correct grammar, by the way," he added.

"Um, sure," I said after I got over my initial shock.

"Follow me," he ordered. I picked up my still packed lunch box and my water bottle. We walked over to a table with a handful of boys but was mostly made up of girls. None of the girls were wearing pink. One was wearing purple, though. The kids didn't look ugly or pretty. They didn't seem like geniuses or like idiots. They looked average. The kids looked up and ceased conversation when they saw us. "This is Renesmee," Chris announced. I heard various greetings.

"Hello," I mumbled, looking down.

"This is Aiden"–Chris pointed to a guy with glasses slipping down his nose and a mop of blond hair on his head–"this is Chloe"–Chris nodded towards a girl with a camo sweatshirt and hair in a ponytail–"this is Sam"–he gestured towards a tall guy with short hair who smelled...odd–"this is Riley"–Chris pointed to a kind-looking girl. She was the one wearing purple. It was a collared shirt–"this is Kenna"–he looked at an athletic-looking girl wearing an athletic headband and a volleyball shirt. She smiled and gave a small wave–"and Peyton." The only girl left was a short kid with her hair down. She was wearing a Beatles T-shirt. I sat down by Riley, because she was on the end.

"So, Renesmee, where'd you move from?" she asked. I decided to ignore her use of "so" at the beginning of her sentence.

"Um, I was homeschooled," I responded.

"Cool!" she chirped. We made small talk for a while. I found out that she moved from Ohio a few years ago and is still not used to the rain. I laughed and told her that I was born in Forks and have lived in the same place all my life.

"Lucky," she answered, mystified. After lunch, she walked with me to my next class, which she was also in. The afternoon was essentially a repeat of the morning, except for P.E. There was a kid with an open cut, and I have to breathe, unlike my parents. I tried breathing through my mouth, but that just made it worse. Luckily, I made it. I drank from my water bottle of blood when we got out to quench my thirst. P.E. was my last class, so I ran home afterwards.

"How was it?" my mom asked immediately. I touched her face to use my prefered method of communication. I showed her Mary, Chris and his friends, and P.E.

"How did you make contact with the birdie?" Mom asked, astonished.

"What? I wasn't showing you my performance, I was showing you my thirst," I laughed. "Oh, that's right, you were pretty clumsy as a human," I realized, giggling.

"Half-vampires," my mom muttered. I snorted. My dad ran in.

"How was it?" he asked immediately. I didn't have to touch his face to show him.

"Oh," he said, relieved. "Well, Emmett, Jasper and I are going hunting. I'm not sure how long we'll be out." I breathed a sigh of relief when he left. I have figured out how to hide things from him without him realizing that's what I'm doing.

"Is it hard to expand your shield to me?" I asked, looking at Mom.

"Not just to you. Why?"

"Um, I need you to ask you something and I don't want Dad to hear," I mumbled.

"Okay," she said curiously. "You're blocked." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I reached out to touch my mom's face. I showed her Sam's smell. She froze. "Once, Carlisle described this smell to me," she finally whispered. "It's similar to the Quileutes' smell, but much more ancient. That's the way a real werewolf smells. The Quileutes are just shape-shifters. I say we tell Carlisle and then decide from there if we should tell your father."

"I'm afraid," I whispered.

"I know, sweetheart," she responded in a strained voice. "Let's run to the house." Something must be seriously wrong, because Mom didn't tease me about my pace once.

"Carlisle!" she called as soon as we walked in. He ran over to us.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Show him, Nessie," she urged. "The shield is around him, now, too." I showed Carlisle the smell. He stiffened. I also showed him that we didn't know if we should tell my father.

"Tell him," Carlisle muttered. Mom nodded slowly. Suddenly, the door flung open.

"What are you hiding?" Dad seethed.

"Um… I'll let the shield drop," Mom muttered. If Dad could have paled, he would have.

"Let's lay low for a while, let him attack first," Carlisle suggested. He winced. "I didn't mean it that way," he added when he saw my mom's face.

"Whatever," she sighed. "Just be careful tomorrow, Nessie." I touched her face to let her know I understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Chris

Renesmee seemed really worried when she arrived at school today. Like yesterday, Sam's eyes narrowed and nostrils flared when she came into the room. I gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head.

"Hello," Renesmee said timidly when she walked up to us. She seemed to be keeping her distance from Sam. He seemed to try to stay away from her, too.

"This is the part where someone tells me what's going on," I said flatly, annoyed. "Do you two know each other, or something?" No one answered, but I think I saw Renesmee move her lips and Sam snarl.

"It's nothing," they said at the same time, their voices sounding oddly nice together; Sam's rough voice was like a harmony to Renesmee's smooth melody. I rolled my eyes. I would drill Sam later. If he didn't give me answers, I hoped Renesmee was the kind of kid that couldn't keep a secret.

At lunch, the two of them acted the same way.

"You could cut the tension with a knife," Kenna remarked. "Is anyone going to explain?"

"Why is everyone asking us that?" Renesmee asked, frustrated. Sam and Renesmee did that thing again where they moved their lips without making a sound.

"Can you both lip read?" I inquired, irritated.

"Left or right side of the neck?" Sam asked Renesmee sarcastically. Huh?

"It's not what you think," she hissed.

"You're freaking us all out," Riley complained. "Can you do this another time?"

"Yes, lets," Renesmee muttered. Our table spent the rest of lunch in awkward silence. When we were walking out of lunch and going to our next class, I ran up to Sam.

"What was that all about?" I demanded.

"That girl is dangerous," he growled.

"Elaborate," I begged.

"No," Sam muttered. I hissed out a breath through my teeth. Would no one tell me anything? My next class was Pre-AP Algebra I. Renesmee was in my class and sat by me.

"What was that at lunch about?" I persisted.

"Just drop it, Chris," she pleaded.

"Fine," I muttered. I looked up as our teacher began the lecture.

AN: Thank you to a reviewer who told me that I accidentally posted the first chapter again instead of posting the third! I accidentally chose the wrong chapter to add. (It's way too complicated to add chapters.) You shouldn't have missed major plot points, as the purpose of this chapter is just to set up tension between Sam and Renesmee. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-Renesmee**

It's been six weeks since the incident with Sam. That was close. I thought he was going to attack me then and there, and I wouldn't have been able to fend him off. He thinks my smell is different from a vampire's, but he thinks that's just a fluke–he still thinks I'm a vampire. Chris had almost forgotten about that day. In fact, he seems overly cheery. There's a dance coming up; he must have asked someone to it. Something inside me stirred when he sat down beside me today in Algebra.

"Hello," he said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy today?" I asked, amused.

"Oh, no reason," he responded in the same cheerful tone. I shrugged and continued with my work. After class, Chris waited for me, suddenly nervous.

"So, um, Renesmee," he asked, "um, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering, if, uh, maybe you wanted to go to the dance with me?" I froze, which is not a great idea in a school hallway. People will bump into you.

After my brain recovered from the shock, I realized that I liked Chris. That's why my stomach turned to jelly when he sat down next to me. I continued walking.

"I want to, but I need to ask my parents," I confessed. "I'm not even sure they knew there was a dance." I'm also not sure if they would approve of me liking a human.

"Oh, really?" Chris stuttered, grinning. "You're not just saying that so you can ditch me later by saying your parents won't let you?" I snorted.

"You underestimate me, Chris. If that was the case, I'd just say no." Chris' smile grew. Funny. I didn't think that was possible.

I ran home that day after school, feeling giggly. Giggly. What has gotten into me? I wonder if this is how my mother felt when she was dating my father in high school. When I burst into the small cottage my parents and I shared, my mom and dad were conversing in low voices. The frequencies were too low for my half-human ears to hear. I blocked my mind from my father, hoping to get his attention.

"What are you blocking?" he asked, annoyed. I touched his face to show him my encounter with Chris. He burst out laughing. I touched his face to show him my confusion.

"Inside joke," he snorted. "Show your mother." I touched her face. Once she realized why my father was laughing, she rolled her eyes.

"This happens to him two generations in a row? And this time it's–" she switched to a low frequency that I couldn't hear.

"Come on," I whined.

"Why do you feel sorry for him?" Dad persisted.

"I just feel bad that his luck is like this, that's all," Mom sighed. "I think it's time we told her." Dad nodded.

"Told me what?" I was not ignored this time.

"You, of course, know that the Quileutes are 'werewolves'," Dad began. I nodded. "Well, one trait that they have that you might not be familiar with is their ability to imprint, meaning they find their perfect mate just by looking at them." Dad sounded disgusted.

"Do you mean that one of them imprinted on me?" I felt like I was going to throw up. Jacob's my best friend, so I know the wolves pretty well, even if they do stink a little.

"Not just any wolf," my mom sighed, "Jacob."

 **AN: I'll update in about week or when I get a constructive/meaningful review or a favorite/follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-Renesmee**

I stared at her.

"What?" I asked. "Did you just say that _Jacob_ is my perfect mate?"

"Um, no," Mom said through gritted teeth. "I tried to kill Jacob when I realized he imprinted on you. _You_ are _his_ perfect mate, but you do have a choice in the matter."

"This means I can't go to the dance with Chris, doesn't it?" I asked glumly.

"No! Just because Jacob likes you doesn't mean that you have to like him," she growled.

"Um, okay. I can go to the dance, then?"

"Sure," Mom shrugged. My eyes widened, and I tried to hide my grin. Judging from Dad's smirk, I was unsuccessful.

"Yup," he confirmed, popping the "p". "Why do you call us 'Mom' and 'Dad'?" he wondered aloud randomly. "I don't call Carlisle and Esme 'Mom' and 'Dad', and your mother calls her parents by their first names."

"I'm not sure," I responded, shrugging. "I guess Jacob called you 'Mom' and 'Dad' when I was learning to speak, so I called you that."

"The amount influence he has over you," Mom muttered. "When is this dance?" I touched her face to show her the handout we were all given with the information, including the date on it. I prefer sharing my thoughts even to speaking.

"Two weeks from Friday?" my mom asked. I nodded. "Well, just make sure you go hunting the day before." I nodded again. "You should go do your homework now." I nodded for the third time. "Can you confirm things without nodding?" she laughed. I nodded, and then smiled. Mom snorted. I walked to my room. I had math homework. I got it done in half and hour, so I decided to go to bed early. That night, I dreamt that I was running from a savage dog through a forest. I don't know why. There was nothing that would have provoked it. I woke up, drenched in sweat. I quickly blocked my mind in the way that doesn't let my father know I'm doing it. I walked to the bathroom, shaking. I threw up, and I'd rather not describe what it looked like. My mom rushed in and held my hair back. I don't remember the exact details of what happened next. I think I passed out at some point. The next morning, I woke up and felt like crap.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?" my dad asked softly as he opened the door. "No?" he answered before I could speak.

 _What time is it?_ I asked.

"Eleven thirty-two," he answered. I guess I'm not going to school today. "No. You've been out for a day. Your mother is tearing herself apart with worry," he added. I tried to speak and ask him what was going on, but I couldn't.

"The glands in your throat are swollen," Dad explained. That explained why I could hardly breathe.

 _Carlisle?_ I thought.

"He's coming. I sent Mom to get him." I relaxed. A few seconds later, I heard a few people–for lack of better word–at the door. Unlike the rest of the Cullens, I cannot sense other living beings with a sixth sense, only with a refined version of the five humans have and the ability to sense what they are, so I did not know how many people there were or who they were. Suddenly, dizziness exploded in my head. My vision unfocused and blurred, and suddenly the little light in the room seemed to burn my retinas. My hands twitched and my head jerked from side to side. My head jerking really hurt, because every time I moved my head so much as a millimeter, pain erupted from the base of my neck up. I heard screaming, and then registered faintly that it must have been me. My vision went black, and I was back in the dream with the savage dog.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-Bella**

Once Edward heard Nessie's mind signaling that she woke up, he sent me to get Carlisle. He couldn't hear her while she was sleeping, something that frightened him very much. When Carlisle and I got back to the cottage, Renesmee had passed out again. While Carlisle began to drill Edward about how Nessie was feeling, I walked over by Nessie's bed. Her face was covered in sweat, she was breathing hard, and her face was almost as pale as mine. I could smell her fear. I faintly registered Carlisle trying to get my attention. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Edward.

"Carlisle thinks he knows what's wrong with Nessie," he said softly. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this.

"This looks like an ancient disease, a virus that puts vampires in a coma, but doesn't affect humans. This is a disease that real werewolves, not shape-shifters, intentionally spread to eradicate us," Carlisle informed me sadly. Fatal. Fatal. Fatal. The word was stuck in my head.

"The werewolf at her school," I whispered.

"Do you think the human in her might be able to fight it?" Edward asked desperately.

"It's likely," Carlisle said. The next few hours all we could do was wait. I could tell that even though Carlisle was hundreds of years old, those hours were the longest ones of his life, even longer than when the venom took time to change him. After about six hours, Renesmee's eyelids twitched.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-Renesmee**

Just as suddenly as the dizziness came on, I woke up with it gone. I sat straight up to see my parents and Carlisle staring at me in shock.

"She feels fine," said Dad, awed.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" I asked.

"About six hours," Carlisle informed me. _Six hours?_

"What was that sickness?"

 **SCENE BREAK (AN: I couldn't find the line button)**

"Stay away from that werewolf at school," Dad advised, not answering my question. I sighed. They're always trying to protect me.

The next morning, I got ready for school like any other day. I had missed two days, and I know I'll have a lot to make up. As I ran to school, I worried about what the other kids would ask me. I've decided to tell them the truth: I was sick. I walked into the courtyard. I felt my friends' eyes on me, but I kept my head down. When I finally made it to the usual bench my friends sit at, I saw Sam glaring at me. Was the sickness from him?

"Why were you out for two days?" Chris asked, concerned.

"I was sick," I muttered.

"Hey, Chris, I hate to keep you from Renesmee, but I need to talk to her. Privately," Riley said, oddly cheerful. We walked around the corner of the landscaping in the courtyard, so that the rest of our friends couldn't hear us.

"Why so joyous?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, Mark asked me to the dance," Riley squealed. She isn't the squealing type, either. She is definitely happy.

"Who's Mark?" I asked. Riley stared at me as if I had just asked her what color the sky is. "What? I only know the kids in my classes. Such is the life of a new kid."

"He's funny, nice, handsome..." Riley's voice trailed off when she saw my face. She looked down, embarrassed, but amused at herself. "Um, he's Aiden's fraternal twin brother."

"Oh."

"But that's not the point. I think we should go dress shopping together this weekend," she suggested.

"That would be fun," I agreed. "I don't think I have anything going on."

"Does Saturday at twelve work?" she asked. "We could go out somewhere to eat and then go shopping." At that, I hesitated. I didn't want to have to eat human food any more often than necessary. It was bland and made me gag. I couldn't think up a good enough excuse for that not to work, though, so I had to agree.

"Sure," I said uneasily. Riley didn't catch my unease. Sometimes humans can be oblivious.

"Great!" she chirped. "Do you want my mom to drop us off?" Nope. Nope, nope, nope. The last thing I want is to be stuck in a car for twenty minutes.

"Can I just meet you there?" I asked her.

"Sure. Where is 'there', anyways?" she wondered. "Does DQ work?" Fast food is great, because I can get something small.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Great!" I breathed a sigh of relief when Riley and I headed back. I liked the idea of going shopping with a friend, especially her, it's just the food aspect that I'm worried about.

"What day is it?" I asked her.

"Friday," she answered, amused. Oh. I need to go hunting tonight if I'm going to have fun with Riley. The bell rang.

"Um, I'll talk to you at lunch," I said.

"Great!" Riley chirped. "What?" she asked self-consciously, noticing the way I was staring at her. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I muttered, confused at how some boy could make her so cheerful. We walked back to the group, and Sam was smirking. I don't doubt he heard our conversation. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you told Chris? About what you are?" I suddenly asked in a low frequency. He shook his head. Sam was a kid of few words.

"Is there a group that would kill him if he knew?" I inquired, still speaking so that he was the only one that could hear.

"No Volturi for us," he hissed. "Just the Association of Pack Leaders. The APL doesn't kill or bite if a human knows, only if they cannot keep the secret."

"Why are you doing the mouthing to each other thing again?" Aiden asked annoyed. I looked up in surprise. I didn't think he noticed things like that.

"Have you told _him_?" I asked, (not speaking too low for human ears) searching for a weak spot. Sam snarled at me in front of the others.

"Whoa! Sam, what the heck?" Chris asked, backing away from him. I just smirked at Sam instead of giving him a snarl of my own. I didn't want to stand out.

"Tell us what?" Kenna asked, suspicion leaking into her words.

"I'll leave that question unanswered," I said.

"What is it with you two?" persisted Chris. "Ever since Renesmee moved here, you have been at each other's throats."

"That phrase could be more literal. Renesmee here is a bloodsucker." Sam added the last sentence in a low frequency only I could hear. I snarled. That's not true. I _have_ blood. Chloe, whited-faced, just stared at Sam.

"Let's not go there, shall we?" she pleaded in a strained voice. I glared at Sam. He knew better than to provoke the Volturi. I only hoped his hints wouldn't be enough. I had no idea how he knew that I knew what he was.

"Yeah, why didn't you guys go work out your differences and move on," a snobby voice that I hoped I would never hear again said. I looked up at Mary. I could smell an open cut on her, and my water bottle was somewhere in the depths of my backpack.

"Restrain me," I said in a small voice to Sam. He looked surprised.

"What?" he sneered quietly. "Did a bloodsucker just ask for my help?"

"You can smell it, too. Restrain me," I pleaded. Our conversation had been in the signature low frequency up until the word "me". The others looked at us, curious. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrists. No one seemed to notice, but I lost my control. I attack stealthily instead of using brute force, so I began tugging my hands to get them free instead of trying to attack Sam straight on. My throat burned. And then, as suddenly as the thirst came on, it left. Or, Mary left, rather. I stopped fighting Sam.

"Thanks," I muttered. Sam stared at me oddly. He probably didn't get a vampire that liked to be restrained. That was when I lost consciousness.

 **AN: I got a favorite and a follow (THANKS SO MUCH!) so I decided to add two chapters, but then I realized that they were really short, so I added a third. The favorite and follow were probably the same person, but whatever. I'm still doing a happy dance. I'll update on the weekend or when I get a constructive/meaningful review or a favorite/follow!**


	8. Chapter 8 and AN

**Chapter Eight-Chris**

When Renesmee passed out, Riley gasped, Kenna covered her mouth, Aiden's eyes twitched, I stared at Renesmee, and Sam didn't seem to notice.

"I'm getting a teacher," I croaked. I ran to Mrs. Yajfoe, a young, short, kind math teacher. "Renesmee just fainted," I panted. Her eyes widened. She followed me and kept my pace, even though I was half-running. She dropped down next to her. She felt her forehead. When she didn't see anything odd, she looked at me.

"Get Nurse Awb," she ordered. I ran to the office.

"A kid just fainted," I breathed. "Can Nurse Awb come?"

"O-of course," said the secretary, shocked at my bluntness. She called for the nurse, who rushed out when she heard the story. A crowd of students had gather around Renesmee. The nurse shooed them away. She carried Renesmee to the small room with the bed and a sink that every nurse has. The bell rang.

"Shouldn't you be getting to homeroom?" Nurse Awb asked gently.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'll go."

 **AN: I got a** _ **very**_ **helpful review from a guest (thank you for pointing out the problem with the third chapter, I fixed it) and so I'm adding this chapter. It's short, sorry, but I'll either add another chapter tomorrow or Saturday as my regular update.**

 **Also, if you like Maximum Ride, I have a fic for that too. It's called The Flock Goes to School. If you like my writing style, check it out by clicking on** trilogiesrule **underneath this story's title.**

 **I need a beta reader. Desperately. I'm PMing some, but if any of you are beta readers or know beta readers, please contact me.**

 **This next part of the AN is explaining something that the reviewer asked (it's not believable to them that Renesmee lived her whole life in Forks without anyone noticing her) so you don't have to read it if you aren't confused. Thanks for reading the long AN so far!**

 **I'm just going to be lazy and answer in an AN instead of in the story like I should (XD). Renesmee is only a few years old, due to her rapid growth rate. In my head, she grows at thrice the rate of a normal human, so in the story she is four. She also never really left the Cullens' property, which, in my head, is seclusive and pretty big with enough forest to hunt. If you're still with me, thanks, and I'm sorry this AN was so long (it's the size of the chapter)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. Stephanie Meyer does.**

 **Chapter Nine-Renesmee**

I woke up on a bed in the school nurse's offices that wasn't very comfortable.

"What happened?" I croaked. My vision wasn't focusing, but I could make out a few blobs that must have been people. I sensed human presence and vampiric presence.

"Nessie," I heard a voice say. It must be a member of my family; Nessie is a family pet name. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Dad.

"D–"

"It's Edward and Dad," Dad cut in, reminding me that we were supposed to pretend he was my older brother and Carlisle was my father.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"You...lost consciousness," Carlisle answered. "We're here to take you home. Can you stand?" Maybe. I can't see clearly, though. I tried to step off of the bed, but collapsed as soon as my legs took my weight. Dad caught me. He probably moved too fast in a human's presence.

"She was looking away," he informed me in a frequency too low for the nurse to hear, but high enough for me to hear. I nodded, but then stopped because it made me dizzy.

 _I'm going to be sick_ , I warned my father in my thoughts. I didn't trust myself enough to open my mouth.

"She looks like she's going to be sick," Dad noted. "Is there a bathroom here?"

"She's been looking like that ever since she got here," Nurse Awb assured from her desk. "I doubt she'll get sick now." My vision was now focusing, but I could just about hear my father's eyes roll. He picked me up and took me to the bathroom. He set me down by toilet and held my hair behind my back as I threw up. I heard the nurse walk in and gasp. This was bad. My puke is blood red, because...well...I drink blood. It probably looked like I was throwing up my own blood.

"You should call the hospital!" the nurse exclaimed.

"I work there," Carlisle assured her, "she'll be taken care of." We-all but the nurse-knew that I couldn't go to the hospital. Dad carried me to the Volvo. I knew he would rather run and carry me, but normal humans wouldn't carry their severely sick daughter and run to their house. Dad drived, and we were at our house in a matter of minutes. He carried me to my room in our cottage and gently laid me down on my bed. Mom was waiting.

"Sweetheart..." Her voice trailed off when she saw me.

"Renesmee, listen," Carlisle said urgently, "you must tell me one thing. Have you touched the werewolf, even just brushed hands?"

"No," I lied.

"You're lying," Dad said flatly. I sighed, defeated. I touched Carlisle's face to show him the incident where I had to ask him to restrain me. Carlisle stopped breathing.

"He held your wrists?" he hissed.

"What? You expected me to let myself loose control in the presence of so many humans?" I scowled. Carlisle grit his teeth.

"Why was a cut about to make you lose control?" he asked, confused.

"I...I...don't know," I answered truthfully. That hadn't occurred to me until now. Carlisle looked confused and frustrated.

"Get the Quileutes," he said through gritted teeth. Mom and Dad just stared at him as if he was crazy. "Go," he urged. Mom shrugged and ran off. A few minutes later, she ran back with Jacob and Billy. Well, I think it was Jacob and Billy, anyways. The room was turning. My forehead felt like five knives had slashed across it. I realized I was screaming. The world went black. I had that same dream, the one with the savage dog chasing me, only this time, the dog bit me. It was more painful and excruciating than anything I've ever felt before. When I woke up, I saw Jacob, Seth-not Billy-and Mom looking down at me. Dad was in the corner, watching me from a distance. My throat burned. I was thirsty, I knew it, but somehow I couldn't stop myself from jumping out of bed and running towards the road.

"Nessie!" I heard my mom call desperately. Suddenly, she was at my side holding my wrists. "What are you doing?" I tried to touch her face to let her know I had no idea, but I just snarled at her. I ripped my hands free, something that shouldn't have been possible. Mom is much stronger than me. I felt something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

I woke up in my room. I was alone. I glanced at my clock; it read 10:37 A.M. Crap. I need to hunt right now if I'm going to spend time shopping with Riley. I quickly got dressed and bounded into the living room.

"Hullo," I said cheerfully. My parents were talking in a frequency I couldn't hear.

"Renesmee Cullen. What was that last night?" my mother asked me sternly. I looked down, ashamed.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled. "I won't do it again." My father hissed out a breath through his teeth.

"Nessie, that's what a newborn is like. Hearing your thoughts..." Dad's voice trailed off. "Listen, it's probably best you stay away from humans, at least for the weekend." My heart sank. What was I supposed to tell Riley?

"Tell her that you're sick," Dad said flatly. My eyes narrowed.

"Dad. I'm fine," I insisted, only speaking out loud to get my mom's involvement. "You know I am. I was planning on hunting until then, anyways. I would've last night, but-"

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked, still annoyed with listening to half-spoken conversations.

"Nessie was planning on dress shopping with her friend today," Dad replied.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?"

"She asked me yesterday," I pointed out. "I didn't have time to tell you." Mom and Dad shared a silent conversation with facial expressions. I heard Dad grit his teeth. Yeah, that's right. My half-human ears still _heard_ him.

"You need to be hunting until then," Mom sighed. Dad looked like he was about to interrupt. "Despite their murkiness, I still do have some memories of being a human girl. Trust me, she should go." I grinned.

"Thanks!" Before Mom could change her mind I was running out the door. I ran into the woods, searching for the biggest animals I could find. My favorite (behind mountain lion, of course) are deer. They're fast, but nothing compared to my speed. I saw a flash of brown in between two oak trees. I leapt after the deer, teeth bared. I sunk my teeth into its soft neck. As I felt the sweet blood begin to fill my mouth, I heard the doe scream. There isn't a sound more sad than the sound of a deer screaming. It's hurts my heart every time, and it's almost not worth it to kill the deer. Eventually, too much blood drained out of it and its eyes turned milky. I heard a rustling about one hundred feet behind me. Before I could turn my head around, I smelled human blood. I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I was too close to the trail. If those people saw me…

That's not possible. I have superhuman hearing, so I probably heard them before they saw me, and no human can focus on a running vampire, or even a half-vampire.

While I was lost in thought, I didn't notice an eagle swooping around above my head. Once I noticed it, I saw it land on the top of a tree nearby. I've never tried to hunt a bird before, but once I thought about it, I realized that I could probably do it. I backed up, and then ran forward silently. I leapt into the air and as soon as my lips touched feathers I bit down. It turns out that those were the wings. Once the bird couldn't fly away, I loosened my grip and spit out the feathers. I bit into the side of its neck, finding one of the main arteries that led to its heart. When the blood touched my tongue, I recognized the taste. I couldn't quite place where, though.

School. That's it. I remember this as the flavor that I almost spit out on my first day. It wasn't as bad as I thought, and now I found that I rather enjoyed it. I decided to hunt other birds to see if they were any good.

It turned out that only eagles were good.

Once my thirst was quenched, I ran back to the cottage. Mom and Dad were gone. I saw a note on the kitchen counter that we never use. I read it from the door.

 **Nessie,**

 **Mom and I are meeting with Carlisle. It's urgent. Alice says we won't be back before you leave to go with Riley. Have fun.**

 **-Dad**

Urgent? What does he mean? I shook my head. I glanced at my watch, and saw that I didn't have much time. I ran to the Dairy Queen that Riley and I decided we were going to. I waited outside for a few minutes, then saw a silver Honda pull up and Riley get out.

"Hello!" she called cheerfully.

"Hi," I responded.

"Do you maybe want to go to that new dress shop that was just added across the street after lunch?"

"That sounds good," I decided. We walked into the Dairy Queen. I ordered the smallest burger I could see and didn't get anything on the side. Riley got a normal burger and fries.

"No drink or anything?" she asked, surprised.

"Um...I'm not really thirsty," I offered as an excuse. She shrugged. As we ate, Riley launched into her monologue about the dance, boys, school, etc. Once we finished, we walked to the dress shop. The air conditioning was blasting straight into our face as soon as we walked in. Riley shivered, but I didn't notice it. My blood is as warm as a human-blood temperature is an all or nothing thing. I can't have forty-nine point three degree blood. However, I'm used to the cold. My _family_ doesn't have blood!

We walked over to a display of dresses.

"What do you think about this one?" Riley asked, holding up a green one.

"That looks good," I decided. "You should try it on."

"What about this one for you?" she asked, holding up a silver one with a low neckline.

"Uh, I don't think my parents would approve," I laughed.

"Your parents are a bit strict," she said, amused.

"I know, right?" I agreed.

"Just try it on," she pleaded. "You'd look great." I shrugged.

"Okay." She handed me the dress and we walked to the dressing rooms. I walked into one of the rooms and locked the door behind me. I slipped my shirt and pants off and put the dress on. I reached behind me to buckle the clasp and zip up the back. As I looked into the mirror, I knew that my parents would never let me wear this. I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Renesmee, let me see how you look!" I opened the door. Riley's eyes widened.

"Wow!" she said after a moment. "That...that looks great! You should wear it!" I shrugged.

"I'll keep it in mind. What about the dress you had?"

"It didn't fit properly," she admitted. We walked over to the dresses and kept looking. After a while, I ended up buying the silver dress. Riley bought an orange one.

"What time did your mom say she would pick you up?" I asked.

"In about five minutes. Are you sure you don't want a ride?" she asked.

"Yeah," I assured her.

"How are you going to get home, then?" she asked, confused.

"Um, I'll walk," I said, with a lack of something better to say. Riley raised an eyebrow and stared at me. After a few moments, when neither of us spoke, she sighed.

"That's got to be at least fifty miles, Renesmee. You can hardly run that far in a _day_ , much less walk that long in an afternoon." Crap. What am I supposed to say?

"Well...I walked here," I said feebly. Riley narrowed her eyes.

"Right," she said sarcastically. I was suddenly overcome with anger.

"Why don't you ask Sam then?" I snapped. "He knows."

"Why don't you just tell me what's going on?" she countered, equally frustrated.

"Because I care about-" I cut myself off. I was about to finish with "your life", but I couldn't say that. Riley pursed her lips.

"Maybe I will ask Sam, then," she murmured. Just then, a black minivan pulled up. With one last glance back at me, Riley got in the car. I gave a small, meek wave. Once the car was out of sight, I walked into the woods and checked for other humans. I smelled and saw no one. I took off running. I saw every tree, flower, and blade of grass perfectly as I glided across the forest floor. Soon enough, after crossing streets and highways so fast that the humans couldn't see me, I found myself back at the cottage.

"How was your day?" my mother asked as soon as I got in. I tried not to think about the fight Riley and I had, but the more you try not to think of something, the more you think about it.

"Oh, no," my Dad muttered. "You didn't handle that situation very well." I sighed.

"What was I supposed to do?" I sighed. "It's not like I told her anything."

"I don't want to know," my mom remarked. I sighed.

"How did you do it?" I asked her tiredly. "Humanness is hard." She laughed with her perfect, velvety, vampiric voice and walked over to me. She enveloped me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder. My mom pulled away and put her hand on my cheek.

"Hey," she said, looking me in the eyes. "Don't worry. Your age is hard, but it will better. Trust me." I nodded slowly. I'd heard that there were certain years that were hard for humans. I hoped my mom was right about it getting better.

 **AN: Same update rules as usual, but none of the other chapters are written yet, so there might be a delay.**

 **Reviews? If I get one review I'll kidnap a character for the intro! (I always thought those were kind of strange, but it's bonus content)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I don't own** _ **Twilight.**_

 **Chris: AH! Where am I?**

 **Me: I kidnapped you for my intro. You need to say that I own you. Then I'll set you free.**

 **Chris: What the hell? You kidnapped me for this?**

 **Me: ...yes. I promised my readers that I would if they reviewed.**

 **Chris: Fine. You own me. Oh, and readers, don't review! She'll just kidnap another one of my friends for this!**

 **Me: He's kidding. Please review.**

 **Chapter Ten-Riley**

"Ask Sam"? What was that supposed to mean? There is something going on with Renesmee, and I'm going to find out what. As I got on the bus to go to school on Monday, it was sunny. I was so excited about the weather that I decided to walk home instead of riding the bus. After eighth period, I all but ran to my locker. Once I shoved my books in, jogged to the parking lot where walkers leave, ignoring the shouts from teachers ordering me to slow down. Once I got to the parking lot, I was surprised to see Renesmee walking quickly towards the woods.

"Hey Renesmee!" I called. "I didn't see you at lunch today!" She froze and turned around slowly. She forced a smile onto her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, um, hi, Riley," she answered, trying to seem enthusiastic, but failing. "Listen, I'm really sorry about flipping out on you this weekend."

"It's alright," I assured her, relieved to get that out of the way. "Can you just tell me what that thing about walking home was? I didn't ask Sam today." Renesmee froze. Like, she was completely still. She didn't move at all. She didn't blink, she she didn't breathe, even her hair seemed to stop swaying in the wind. It kind of freaked me out, actually. Suddenly, the sun moved out from behind a cloud, and her skin almost sparkled. She slowly and gracefully turned her head to look at me. I stepped back, afraid. I'd never seen her act like this before. Her nostrils flared.

"There are forces in this world that you do not understand," she said quietly. "Forces that you cannot understand. Don't be so quick to assume you know the truth of those forces. You should stay away from me. I was selfish to make friends. Sam is selfish to make friends, too. Stay away from him." With that, she walked smoothly into the woods, but I lost sight of her before I thought to run after her.

"Renesmee!" I called, desperate to find her. People often went missing in these woods. A root popped up out of nowhere, causing me to stumble and fall. I yelped and tried to stand, but when I tried to stand on my ankle, pain shot through my leg. I must have sprained it. I began to panic, I had gone a pretty far distance from the school.

A russet brown wolf crawled out from a bush. I stifled my scream as it walked over to sniff at me. Recognition sparked in its eyes. It howled, and this time, I didn't manage to not scream. I heard a snarl from behind me and I whipped my head around to see Sam baring his teeth at the wolf. The wolf snarled back and lunged for Sam, but in the middle of its jump, it morphed into a naked young man. I screamed even louder and shut my eyes.

"Quileute wannabe," came Sam's throaty laugh. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Get the hell away from her, freak," a voice I didn't recognize spat.

"Me? _Riley_ is one of my friends. And you attacked her for no reason," Sam purred.

"She has Renesmee's scent all over her," the wolf man snapped. "I was calling for help to get her to safety. She's hurt."

"And here I am," came a silky voice. Startled, I opened my eyes. Renesmee walked to the two boys, not even fazed by the new one's nakedness. "Riley's awake. I suggest we do something about her before you let her find out more than she needs to know." My breathing staggered, and I began to try to crawl away. "Don't worry, Riley," she said smoothly, keeping her eyes on Sam. "We'll get you to the hospital. My father works there."

"Oh, no you don't," Sam growled. "She's not seeing that"-a whisper of sound I couldn't make out-"doctor."

"Shut up before you get her killed," Renesmee snapped. "Jacob, morph. She's riding on you." The wolf man, Jacob, opened his mouth to object. "Nope, I don't want to hear it. You got us into a huge mess by morphing in front of her once."

"What's going on?" I rasped. They ignored me.

"Listen, _leech_ ," Sam snarled, "just let me take her home. We were all fine before you barged in and ruined everything. You, too, wannabe."

"I don't want to be this," Jacob snarled. "I _want_ to be normal."

"Fine," Renesmee, sighed, "Sam, you should probably take her home. Jacob, please morph. Or put some clothes on. Imagine what my parents would say."

"You're parents' opinions were never a concern to me," Jacob snorted, but still turned into that brown wolf again and ran off. I saw Renesmee walk off, too, but she didn't make a sound, mercifully, I then blacked out.

 **AN: Sorry it's so short. Now that I'm out of pre-written chapters, my update policy is**

 **Once a weekend**

 **Two chapters for first time reviewers**

 **One chapter for returning reviewers**

 **If you like** _ **Harry Potter**_ **, check out my** _ **Harry Potter**_ **and** _ **Twilight**_ **crossover by clicking on** trilogiesrule **underneath the story title!**

 **Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven-Riley**

I woke up in bed I didn't recognize, disoriented. I sat straight up. My ankle gave a throb of pain and I hissed in agony.

"Renesmee?" I called. "Sam?" The door creaked open. I stared at Sam as he walked in.

"Hi," he mumbled, not making eye contact. "I found you in the woods with a sprained ankle, so-"

"Don't lie to me," I snapped. "What was that, with the wolf and Renesmee?" Sam stilled, but then turned to look at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said slowly. He's such a terrible liar.

"Yes, you do," I snarled back at him. "Tell me the truth: what are you? What is Renesmee? And what was that other boy?"

"By the Moon, Riley. I really don't know what you're talking about," he retorted, exasperated.

"'By the Moon'? Nobody says that," I snapped. "And where are we, anyways?" Sam's eyes lowered.

"Um, my house," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "My parents are away and I couldn't bring you to the hospital." I just looked at him.

"Did you think to bring me to _my_ house?" I asked dryly.

"I have my reasons," he said softly. His eyes said more, though. I knew that I didn't imagine that scene in the woods, but I didn't push it. Suddenly, he snapped his eyes back up to mine. My breathing hitched, and I swallowed, my throat dry. Sam looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. After a moment of awkward silence, he said suddenly, "Your ankle is sprained. I put a wrap on it. Do you want to go home, or something? I'll walk you." I sighed through my nose. Sam had walked me home many times before, as I lived down the street from him.

"Alright," I responded. I flung the covers off of my body and swung my legs over the side, sitting up. Sam offered me his arm, and as I stood up, I slung my arm over his shoulder to balance myself. We got a few steps forward, but then I stumbled and tripped. Almost inhumanly fast, Sam caught me from falling. Our faces were only inches apart.

And then we were kissing. I couldn't tell you who made the first move, just that one kissed the other back. Sam was holding me now, completely supporting my weight. When I broke the kiss to breathe, he carried me over to the couch to set me down. In the end, he kind of just put me on it all crumpled, but he sat down beside me and pressed his lips to mine.

"How old are you really?" I whispered, pulling away. At this point, I knew Sam wasn't human, but I didn't want to be kissing an eighty year old supernatural being. As Sam looked into my eyes, realization dawned on him.

"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a few months." My shoulders sagged in relief.

"What are you?" I asked him quietly. He shook his head.

"Some other time." He kissed me yet again, and this time a new kind of shudder overtook my body.

"I," he growled, "have wanted to do this"-he brushed a kiss to the corner of my mouth-"since I first met you." I curled into his side.

"Mmm." Suddenly, I remembered what was going on this weekend. "Sam?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"You know I'm supposed to go to the dance with Mark, right?" Sam didn't do anything for a moment.

"Yes," he responded finally.

"Maybe I can tell him about this, or something," I murmured, but I was content to spend the rest of the day with Sam.

 **AN: The next chapter is going to be the dance (the climax of the story)! I'm glad I'm almost finished with this so that I can focus on my** _ **Maximum Ride**_ **story (which needs filler chapters, and I hate writing fillers). Sorry this is so late! Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve-Renesmee**

Tonight was the night. I exhaled through my teeth, wishing that I could take back the events of yesterday. I had been such a bitch to Riley, and Sam still thought I was something I'm not.

"Going so soon?" my father asked me, amused. I slid my eyes to him.

"Yeah," I muttered. "I need to get there early-I volunteered to help set up." Dad nodded, turning his head back to his book. I pursed my lips and ran upstairs to sip on that dress. I glanced at myself in the mirror. The neckline seemed to plunge deeper than it did when I tried it on in the shop. I bit my lip, glancing in the general direction of where my father was. It was fine. He didn't need to see me like this. Besides, I deserved to have a little fun.

Slipping outside, I ran to school carefully, making sure to keep the hem of my dress off of the ground. The full moon was shining brightly, casting eerie shadows over the forest. I shuddered. My hate of the night had always been ironic, me being half vampire. I rolled my eyes at myself, despite being perturbed.

Once I arrived at the auditorium in which the dance would be held, I was not ready in any way for the sight that awaited me. Rolls of streamers, balloons (both inflated and not yet inflated), and rolls of Scotch tape lay around the floor, begging for me to decorate the room in any insane way that I wished. A slow grin spread over my face.

"Hello, Renesmee," called Mary, now the head of the student council, from a table in the corner. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you," I said flatly, my immortal voice lacking emotion. This was going to be an interesting night.

MYPAGEBREAKSDON'TSHOWUPCORRECTLYSOI'MDOINGTHIS

The decorations-unfortunately-took a while. The timing was great,however-only five minutes until the dance would start accepting people to come in.

"Did a guy ask you to the dance?" Mary asked, smirking. I pressed my lips together and nodded. "Well? Who?"

"Chris," I said, my voice clear. I winced internally at how inhuman my voice sounded. I was letting my annoyance get the best of me; I needed to be more careful. Mary said something in response, but I ignored her.

Soon enough, kids began to stream in. I scanned the room for Chris, and I saw him in the back. Mary forgotten, I strode towards him. His eyes met mine, and a small quirk pulled at his lips, but his smile fell and mouth parted slightly when he scanned his eyes down my body. I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Hi," I breathed, the word only a huff of breath.

"Hey," he responded, his voice annoyingly steady. "You look nice." I grinned, but then I noticed who was behind him. I raised an eyebrow at Sam, his hand interlaced with Riley's.

"Hello," I said to them, my voice cool. Sam's lip curled into a silent snarl. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Please don't ruin this with your little competition," she said, her voice masked with boredom, but I still picked up on the fright she hid. My gaze softened.

"Alright," I said quietly, nodding at her.

MYPAGEBREAKSDON'TSHOWUPCORRECTLYSOI'MDOINGTHIS

The party went on and on, some kids stuffing themselves with food, others sucking face in a corner, and a select few actually dancing. We were among the dancing, but eventually Chris and I drifted away from the group and out to the outdoor dancing.

A smile danced over my features. It was nice to be outside. The night air was crisp and cool on my face, no thirst burned my throat, and the full moon cast silvery light on the gardens.

Wait.

Realization struck me so hard I felt it, quickly pulling away from Chris's grasp. I heard my name, but I didn't process it.

My parents had no idea that I could overhear them a lot more easily than they thought. I knew Sam was a werewolf. In all of the storybooks, werewolves changed when the moon was full. I remembered asking Mom about that once.

"Mommy?" I had asked her.

"Yes Nessie?" was her reply.

"Why don't Jakey and the other wolves change during the big moon?" I remembered how wide my eyes had been, and how concerned my mother had seemed.

"Those are just stories, Nessie," she had told me after a long moment. "Don't pay attention to them." I never saw my storybooks again.

My mind flashed back to the present. I ran inside, only caring about secrecy enough to slow to a fast human pace. People yelled and cursed at me as I swished past them, their outfits and scents disorienting me. Where was Sam? He had to be here. I wouldn't let myself consider the alternative.

MYPAGEBREAKSDON'TSHOWUPCORRECTLYSOI'MDOINGTHIS

Eventually, I found myself by a drinking fountain. Sam was nowhere in sight, and Chris was Volturi knew where. A burning had begun to spread in my throat. How that was possible, I had no idea. I had hunted before this dance, going so far as to drink the entire circulatory system of a buck.

Eventually, I spotted Sam. His arm was snaked around Riley's waist, and they were speaking in hushed voices. To be honest, I had no idea what makes a werewolf change. Maybe I was just being paranoid-after all, Sam didn't appear as if he was going to turn into a hairy beast anytime soon. I bolted to him (still attempting a human pace), not thinking about Riley.

"Sam," I gasped. Both turned to look at me, Riley's eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "The moon," I said at a frequency Riley, as well as any other human, couldn't hear. "It's full." Sam froze. "Do you really change when that happens?" He continued to stare at me, his lips pursed.

"I can keep control without my human form, and will only change when the moonlight hits me," he said flatly. "I can't believe I forgot today was the day." Riley glared at the two of us.

"Really?" she snapped, hurt coating her voice. "I thought the two of you were over this thing." I glanced at Sam. _Keep her safe_. My only order. Sam nodded as if he understood the meaning behind the look I gave him. I wondered if he realized that I also meant for him to keep her safe from the burning spreading in my throat. What it was from, I wasn't sure. Just that I needed to get away from people, and soon.

 **AN: THIS IS IMPORTANT, MY PEEPS. NEXT IS RILEY'S POV. I started writing this story a while ago, and I wish I had written it in third person, but I'm trying to keep the first person theme I started. Sorry.**

 **Riley's POV (Same chapter)**

I watched as Renesmee quickly left the two of us. Anguish shone in Sam's eyes. Funny, how just a few moments ago, we were close to kissing again. Now, he seemed to want to get himself as far away from me as he possibly could.

"What is it with you two?" I asked quietly. He gave me a pained smile.

"Listen, Riley. I-I shouldn't say anything, but I will anyways. It's not fair for you to be left in the dark. I can't tell you much without jeopardizing your safety, but know that you didn't imagine the woods, and that Renesmee didn't lie when she said there are forces in this world that are better left untouched. I need to find her-she's the reason I'm here." I was taken aback.

"Not me?" I asked, hating the way my voice trembled.

"Oh, Riley, don't think that," he said softly. "I don't love her. I mean that I came to Forks in the first place because of her. I came because I am to hate all like her."

"What is she?" I asked, my voice hushed. I put a hand on Sam's cheek, and he covered it with his own.

"I can't tell you," he murmured, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. "It isn't even safe for me to tell you why. She's not human, I'll tell you that much."

"And what are you?" My voice was barely a push of breath. Sam's thoat bobbed.

"I'm not like her. I'm not like you, either, but I'm certainly not like her." My blood chilled at his tone.

"You-you mean-"

"Yes," he said flatly. His tone softened as he said, "I'm sorry." With that, Sam turned out to follow Renesmee. Shocked, I stumbled back a few steps, only to bump into Chris.

"Have you seen Renesmee?" he asked, concerned. I nodded.

"Follow me."

 **AN: I was going to make the entire dance scene one chapter, but I've written stuff already, and it's going to take me forever...so here I am. SORRY. I'M SO BAD AT UPDATING. I'll admit, I kind of lost inspiration for this story, but I'm almost finished, so I may as well complete it. Tell me if my writing has gotten worse!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
